


Ahri x Xayah one-shot

by BlackDino



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri/Xayah, Anal Fingering, Bird, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced, Fox - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Making Out, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Xayah/Ahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDino/pseuds/BlackDino
Summary: So this is just something i wrote because i was bored, some of my friends helped me write itIts just an ahri/xayah this that i wrote because ive been playing league more recentlyComment if you have any tips for meKudos if you like itBookmark if you are a beautiful human being and want my eternal love





	Ahri x Xayah one-shot

Ahri was walking through the woods in a hot afternoon, she felt uneasy walking through the wood as she felt eyes watching her move, but today was different as she noticed broken feathers littering the ground as she walked.  
She picked up one of the feathers and inspected it, she had seen one of these before but...where

Suddenly a shadow draped over her causing ahri to turn around  
Dagger like feathers flew past her head landing in the ground as Xayah launched from a tree behind ahri, ahri turned tail and began to run but Xayah pulled her feathers back pulling ahri into a tree and pinning her to it  
“Not this time fox’ Xayah said landing  
“What do you want with me Xayah” ahri said trying to struggle free from the feathers that were pinning her to the tree  
“Can’t a girl have a little fun?” She said walking towards ahri and removing the rope that was holding her cape together  
Feathers fell from Xayahs back covering the ground, leaving a trail as she walked  
“Let me go you bi-” Ahri was cut off as xayah placed a finger over her mouth  
“Shhhh, i don't want you to waste all your energy” she said pulling her hands free and tying them together with the rope.

Xayah placed ahris hands above her head and placed a feather under the knot to hold her hands in place  
She lowered herself down to her face  
“I want to make you mine ahri” Xayah whispered before forcing a kiss on ahri  
Ahri tried to struggle free from her kiss but couldn't.

As Xayah pulled back from the kiss ahri began to curse furiously  
“Please, just let me go” Ahri said trying to pull herself away from Xayah  
“Why should i do that” she said moving closer to her ear “I haven't even gotten to the best part.

Xayah began to lick at ahris earlobe  
Moving slowly down her face to her neck  
She began to suck at ahris neck leaving visible marks  
As much as Ahri hated this she was beginning to like it

Xayahs hands began to work themselves down ahris body to her ass  
Place one hand on it and squeezing slightly, still sucking at ahris neck  
She then began to move down again  
Stopping at the collar of her garment  
“What a disruption these clothes are, why don't we fix that” she said as she began to cut ahris shirt off, letting it fall to the ground  
Ahris chest was bare, the warm breeze granting shivers  
“That’s better” Xayah said before kissing down her chest before coming to her breasts  
Xayah began sucking at ahris left nipple and using her thumb to play with the right nipple  
Xayah was using her tongue to flick her nipple, giving ahri goosebumps  
Ahris privates began to dampen as Xayah was playing with her breasts  
“Oh, you like that don't you” Xayah said releasing from her breast

Xayah removed a hand from ahris ass and slowly crept it around to her front  
“So what's happening down here, i've been dying to know” She said slowly moving a hand into her panties, feeling around at the damp juices then bringing her hand out  
He fingers were drenched in fluid  
She began to suck one of her fingers, tasting her essence and savoring the flavor  
She placed another finger in ahris mouth, allowing the fox to taste herself on xayahs fingers

“How do you taste, i find it..astounding” xayah said removing the finger from ahris mouth  
“Please, i can't take much more” ahri said with a moan  
“I expected you to break, but not this soon” Xayah said kneeling down  
She ripped off ahris underwear  
Revealing a dripping pussy, clean shaved and begging for xayah to taste

Xayah began kissing down ahris stomach, teasing ahri with every kiss  
She kept teasing her as she moved down until she reached her pussy  
It was visibly dripping as xayahs hot breath sprayed over her area  
She began to run her hand around her thighs slowly bringing them up to her cunt  
Xayah began to play with ahris folds, dragging a finger in between them, just to add to the tease

Ahri was moaning at the feeling of her area being played with  
Her legs were quivering and she felt it hard to stand  
The only thing keeping her up at this point was the feather that held her hands up

Xayahs finger stopped at Ahris opening  
She began to prod at it  
Ahri moaned with every movement  
Xayah loved to tease but she could only do it so much before it became boring

Finally, after a while of teasing, xayah pushed through and penetrated ahris core, causing her to scream in pleasure  
She began to thrust her finger deep, bringing it out and placing it back in  
Speeding up with every entry  
After playing with the thought of speeding this up xayah finally brought her fingers to a curl and toyed with ahris sensitive G-spot

Ahri began to shake uncontrollably with pleasure, xayahs fingers delivered wave after wave of pleasure  
Xayah added a second finger just to add to the pleasure  
While her thumb was playing with ahris clit  
She could feel ahris walls tightening as ahri started to come close to exploding

The playing was too much for ahri, she was close to cumming and xayah knew it

Xayah hurried the pace of the fingering, ahri began to moan louder and louder as she came closer and closer to release  
Then suddenly  
Ahris walls tightened around Xayahs fingers as ahri screamed out, juices began to flow down xayahs arm as ahris body pulsated from within  
Xayah removed her fingers and stood, removing the feather keeping ahri up  
Ahri fell to the ground and sighed as she hit the ground  
But xayah had other ideas  
Ahri rolled over to her back and noticed a naked xayah standing above her  
“Don't think about giving up now, it's my turn” Xayah same before lowering herself onto ahris face  
She sat upon her mouth as ahris tongue began to trace up and down her cunt

Xayah began to breath heavy, quiet moans escaping her as she rode ahris tongue  
Ahri began to bring her hands up, playing with xayahs ass as she ate her out  
Xayah was surprised with ahris sudden change in zeal, in fact, she found it orgasmic

Ahri quickly turned over, flipping xayah onto her back and moving up xayahs face  
She began to kiss xayah, delivering the taste of her area, causing xayah to grow drenched  
As ahri removed herself from xayahs lips, she eyed up the roped that were used on her  
Slowly she reached for them, and tied xayah up but she didn't mind, it added to the pleasure

Ahri moved back down to Xayahs slit, she began to tongue her folds, tasting her core, causing xayah to cry out in pleasure  
Ahris tongue moved up to xayahs clit, flicking it and sending shockwaves of ecstasy throughout the ionians body  
Ahri began to finger xayah while she was lapping at her clit, she placed a finger at her entrance slowly pushing in and delivering a wave of excitement  
Ahris other hand moved slowly behind the girl, slowly moving towards her anus  
She began to tease it, prodding it with her index finger, slowly entering then exiting as to not cause pain

After a while of teasing ahri began to push in, slowly moving her finger in and out bringing pleasure to xayah  
She quickened that pace of her licking and fingering causing xayahs walls to tighten around ahris finger that she placed inside xayahs cunt  
She brought the finger out of her ass and added a second finger to xayahs pussy  
Moving up her body still pumping her fingers in and out  
Ahri began to whisper in xayahs ear  
“you can't continue any longer” she whispered, feeling her area tighten around her fingers  
“Don't cum yet” ahri quickened her thrusting, causing xayah to scream in ecstasy  
“Read?” Ahri asked, xayah was too preoccupied with holding her burst to respond  
“Cum”

 

With that simple command ahri pulled her fingers out and xayah exploded, fluid spraying from her as she came, ahri began to rub her hand over xayahs clit to help her ride out the release  
Xayah slowly came down from her high, slumping down next to ahri as she breathed heavily  
Not realizing her hands were still tied

As xayah slowly fell asleep due to the amount of energy she used  
Ahri grabbed one of the sharp feathers that Xayah used to pin her to a tree and pinned xayahs hands to the ground, the bindings restricting her from standing  
Someone would find her, she hoped  
With xayah restrained, and that afternoon of pleasure ended  
Ahri grabbed what clothing she had left that was still intact, and left for the city  
Leaving xayah to sleep off her high

Xayah awoke to find her all alone, naked, exposed in the woods without sight of ahri  
She tried to move her hands but found they were restrained  
“I'll get you for this you fucking fox” She screamed as she struggled to pull her hands free

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this  
> It was literally the first thing ive written, expect more though  
> i enjoyed writing this


End file.
